Abduction
by ErzaChan07
Summary: I guess cupid played to both Luka and Miku...What could happen, if a certain teal haired girl wake up in an unknown place,her hands tied up, with an unknown person?... Just read pls... this is YURI mind you SO to those who don't like PLEASE IGNORE thank you.
1. Chapter 1

So for everyone knows…I don't own VOCALOID coz' if do then I would never write this….Anyways this is my first Yuri Fan fiction and it's Rated T for now?….you see this had been residing in my head for a long long time…..so I just let it out cause it's been using up 50% space of my brain …YUP you heard it right YURIII so you've been warned….Read at your own discretion.

* * *

**_NOTE:_**

**_Miku's body_** looks like CC (Code Geass) save for her aqua hair. (Matured MIKU)

**_Luka…. _**Well… is still the same PHYSICALLY except for her attitude that could be a little like Shizuru (My Hime).

* * *

**_MIKU_**

Miku is breathing heavily with her heart beat fast and body shaking. She felt cold and incredibly hungry…..yup she had a nightmare…. She opened her eyes slowly for her to see the very same thing….same large rose colored bed, white side tables with fancy lamp shades, pink ceiling and walls with a portion of vanity wall opposite to where the 70 inches flat screen TV is situated, large balcony with a coffee table and a pair of white chairs and a huge glass door with a pinknet standing just outside staring at her carrying food on a tray.

Little did she know the rope that was tying her hands, for several days, is gone though her wrists were a bit sore where she can see some bruises, though she really didn't mind cause' right now she's really hungry, that all she think was to dig In her leeks.

Yet, her eyes went to see the face of the despicable woman who held her captive, for who knows how long coz' she already lost her consciousness of her stay, in an unknown place. All she could see is a little smirk and mocking eyes that's looking at her pathetically from head to toe. Then she sit up straight, though it really is a pain in the ass since every muscles of her hurts, cause' she's kinda' embarrass from the scrutinizing gaze of the woman.

Suddenly the woman sat beside the bed,

"_Did my miku-chan slept well?",_

while saying that….well she's only staring at her chest, not to mention Miku is showing some of her flesh of those amazingly well shaped mounds that even the pinknet's hands were too small for it to hold.

_"__Oh my…..if you haven't noticed my hands were tied the whole night …..So maybe I slept well",_

She retorted sarcastically.

"_Then…..why didn't you say so….you know I could ALWAYS comfort you to let you sleep bet-",_

Miku cut her off,

"_That won't be necessary cause' all I need is for you to take me home this instant where I can SLEEP safe and sound"_

_"__Well I'm afraid that's not even an option Miku dear….you see….I'm planning to held you here FOREVER WITH ME and we'll lived happily ever after", _

She said smiling like obsessed.

But Miku had enough of this, for one she's been here for days and she hadn't been under the sun where she do almost all of her work…..such as being an amazing fashion designer, photographer, owner of resorts in parts of Caribbean and the Pacific and the likes….not to mention that all of these were just her hobbies. Secondly, with this mad woman around her, that made the perfect combination for her to get angry for who knows what level.

**_[But she's not popular in commoners only with the people who had status, basically she's not popular at school since she finished her studies at the age of 16…but…I really don't know her exact course cause' she's just too GOOD at almost EVERYTHING]._**

"_ENOUGH…ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE",_

She shouted….bringing the other woman to EARTH.

The pinknet just sit still while staring at her blankly…..a few minutes later the woman suddenly stood and started to laugh at the top of her lungs while turning her back to Miku.

On the other hand, this made miku to be confused even more.

"_What's so FUNNY?"_

_"__Oh n-nothing it's just….y-you're still gorgeous …..E-e-even when you're MAD",_

She said in between her giggles.

_"__Really?...well I might be even a GODDESS if you release me this instant",_

She said as a matter of fact while facing her left shoulder.

Unknown to her, the other woman is crawling on the bed and settled herself in front of her. She's so close that miku could feel the warm breath of the pinknet. Then the said woman whispered in her right ear seductively.

_"__I couldn't agree more…however I ONLY WANT YOU TO MYSELF",_

She's cupping her left cheek and slowly licks the other side.

_"__What was that FOR?"'_

She asked in rage.

However, the pinknet just giggle seductively while being close to her. The said woman leaned in closer touching miku's nose to her own.

_"__What?...you didn't liked it? Well I was hoping that would change your mind and stay here with me~ F-O-R-E-V-E-R mi-ku-chan~….yes …..That's right ….JUST YOU AND ME~~"._

Miku on one hand blush furiously and in a state of shock cause' never in her life she felt so VIOLATED AND EMBARRASSED, of curse that's only natural, since she's been born with a "gold spoon in her mouth" add to the fact that she's incredibly smart at the same time extraordinarily beautiful with a body to die for or lust for. Unfortunately, she's just not made for any self-defense reflexes, which made her an easy target for the woman in front of her.

In a blink of an eye…..she felt something soft and wet is pressed onto her lips. She fought back by pushing her away but that didn't even moved the pinknet instead she deepens the kiss by entering her mouth with her tongue, this startle miku she begun to make sounds as a sign of her protest,

"_Mmmph…..mmp…"_

But to no avail.

After a few minutes the pinknet cut her assault, leaving miku catching her breath.

"_Well well well….I can see that you're struggling too much dear~…..why don't you just give in and savor this kind of moments with me….you see….resistance is futile miku-chan~~ 3"_

_"__What kind of monstrosity is with you?...You h-horrible W-witch!" [Miku is sort of not used to swearing because she's been raised with strict manners…so basically this is the most powerful word she got]_

_"__And w-what kind of swearing is THAT?...You know….t- that's kinda' lame…..Hahahaha"_

The pinknet is now bursting in her laugh leaving miku blushing in a way of embarrassment.

* * *

**AND THAT'S IT PEOPLE...SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER...ahm PLS. review, anything will do i guess maybe a little bluntness won't hurt whahaha \(-o-)/ (sleepy) ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_LUKA_**

_"__Luka-sama…..luka-samaaaaaa…huhuhu…where did she go?...ohhh….this is so not good…luka-samaaaaa"_

One of her maid shouted in the alley going to their botanical garden, obviously looking for her.

**_[Apparently this is not the first time that she'd gone missing, for the record she's been doing this several counts of times especially when it's about social gatherings…Why?...Well let's just say she's the popular type, so attending such events would be bothersome. Also, unknown to everyone else save for her parents, she's a badass yet had a big heart]._**

Meanwhile at the botanical garden, Luka's crawling in the garden of roses that's self-evidently full of thorns.

_"__Ouch….owww….huhuhu…this is so gonna' leave a scarrrr….Why does it had to be so hard to get away with these freaks?...Geez"_

Luckily for her the maid is on her way to the pool, that's way she managed to successfully escape another night of chit chats with her fanatics. But for how long can she do this?

One afternoon when her parents were having a tea time at their very own golf course, she's called to speak up an important matter concerning her future.

_"__Hello mom….dad….so…What is this 'important matter' that WE need to discuss, even forfeiting your hectic shed for the day?"_

_"__Okay….Here's the thing sweetie your dad and I had decided to inform you about your…ahm y-your…yourrr"_

_"__Your what mom?"_

She asked with a puzzled look on her face. But somehow deep inside of her she knows that, what her mom is about to say is something not pleasant or she thought so.

_"__Well to tell you frankly sweetie, it's already been planned just before you were born….the whole thing was a pact long ago between your grandfather and Mr. Hatsune as a sign of their friendship especially in business, to unite our company with them to monopolize her in Japan"_

**_[Yeah…not frank at all Mr….hehehe]_**

Her father is wearing a sorry face with matching sad eyes; it's the same look of her mother.

_"__Dad…your beating around the bush…just tell me…does this involve the marriage thing?"_

She said in her ever perfect poker face with a voice that is sounding annoyed.

"_Well sweetie…there's nothing much we could do about it…You see this is a crucial pact that could ruin us…But please don't get us wrong of your father cause' it's not as if we're making you a sacrificial lamb for business purpo-"_

Luka cut her off.

_"__Mom…you already did…I clearly get it…now if you'll excuse me…I had a party to attend to at six so I better have a beauty rest…Have a good day"_

She said calmly and firm but deep inside she felt like crying.

"_Luka sweetie…come on let's talk about this…You know it's also hurting us for doing this to you…But as your mom said earli-_

She cut him off.

"_I agree dad…So for you to not let your precious time go to waste…Yes I sincerely agree, besides 'there's nothing much you could do' and 'it's long been planned' so I better let this talk get swiftly done"_

_"__So you're saying you don't wanna' know who you're going to marry with?_

Luka's mother asked with her voice implying 'sit down young lady we're not through'. In return Luka rolled her eyes in agreement as she recognized the tone of her mother and sat down while crossing her hands across her chest.

_"__So…What's the deal with this guy?_", she asked sounding bored. "_Well…I'm sure that he's just the typical brat who's airheaded", _she added.

At the moment her father just faced palm **_[to hide his embarrassment]_** while her mother is wearing a smirk.

_"__Oh…ahm sweetie…Aren't you getting ahead of yourself?"_

Now her mother is grinning widely and looking suspicious.

_**[VERY suspicious]**_

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLS. LET ME KNOW...********_REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_MIKU_**

It's just one ordinary evening for Miku since she just arrived from Paris for her winter collection fashion week. All she wanted to do is to watch a good movie [something about comedy romance] while eating leaks and that would make her night.

**_[And that's it she slept the night without care in the world…just being her as in Miku…away from flashing lights and crowd of people]_**

And then morning came.

_"__Oh…What a wonderful morning to start a day",_

Miku said while yawning.

_"__Indeed it is Miku-chan…Now…What would you like for breakfast?"_

**_[Of course she didn't have to ask to because she already know but it's actually her way of showing her affection]_**

Meiko Sakane said softly, she's Miku's mother as well as personal attendant, while she's sitting beside the bed stroking Miku's messy hair.

_"__How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me 'Miku-chan' for my wonderful life sake…Why not call me 'Iku-chan~' instead that would suit me better if it's you…right? Mei-okaa-san"_

The tealet mumbled while she hugs and burry her face to Meiko's voluptuous breast.

_"__Aww…Isn't it too early for you to be so lovey dovey and not to mention, cuddly?...And wouldn't 'Iku-chan~' sounds too childish for you?...Look at you, you're a young adult now you shouldn't be behaving like this, right Miku-chan?_

She said while still stroking her hair gently with a smile on her face.

**_[Actually Meiko really likes Miku when she's acting all too sweet and childish, add to the fact that Miku is only like this when she's around. However, Meiko gives the tealet freedom but she can be protective at times]_**

But Miku look up to her, wearing her puppy face saying 'please~~', of course how could Meiko say 'no' to those eyes.

_"__Arghh…Alright alright…You win…You know me too well…Iku-chan"_

Miku retorted with nod while sticking her tongue out cutely.

_"__Now now…Get up already…Cause' I'm guessing you don't want the food to wait for you, don't you? And before I forgot…We all so need to get ready for the party tonight, right?...Let's go Iku-chan~"_

_"__Wait…Mei-okaa-san~, what party are you referring to?"_

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_LUKA_**

_"__WHATTTT…WHAT the crap are you talking about MOM?...That is complete idiocy…can't you see that's a total rubbish...Now tell me HOW can 'that thing' and I suppose to have a-a-a…you know the 'thing'…Look what I AM pointing out here is, the whole 'scheme' is completely worthless"_

Luka said in utter disdain.

**_[Flash Back]_**

**_[Before she could say something as why is her mother is grinning widely…her mother immediately handed her dozens of stolen photos of a certain person. Well, as soon as she sees the photos she's completely clueless with a questioning look. After seeing her reaction, her mother instantly said bluntly that the person in the photo is her fiancée without a single trace of mockery…and that's it]_**

_"__Sweetie we can't easily break the pact despite 'this' situation, in fact, the other side already confirmed that they're fine with it and that settles it…Well except 'you' and of course you're opinion to this matter will NOT be neglected…Basically this comes down to you now"_

Her father retorted with the voice saying 'sorry'.

_"__We're terribly SORRY sweetie but we have to ask your decision where both families could agree and satisfied…So?"_

Luka's mom said in a pleading voice.

_"__I guess it can't be helped but could you please give me some time for me to take it all in…Cause' right now I feel like my spirit is floating in the sky and never coming back…And yeah that's it"_

Luka said frustrated and sounded defeated.

_"__Okay sweetie take the time you needed cause' we know it is all a bit rush but please do think about it thoroughly…Okay now, I know you must be tired so take a rest and we'll discuss this matter when you've reached your decision"_

Luka's father said affectionately. And she then, bid her goodbye to them and made her way to her room.

Luka reached her room unknowingly she still had in her the photos from earlier.

_"__Well aren't you a typical brat who's spending money without care?"_

**_[Look who's talking hehehe :P]_**

Luka talked to the GIRL who's in the photo while scanning the rest of it. Basically, all she could see is the head of the girl with teal hair while turning her back in EVERY photo. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen the girls' face in any of the photos.

_"__H-how could I m-marry someone who I hadn't seen the face?"_

She said horribly while imagining some out in this world creature in her head.

_"__Maybe she's ugly so she doesn't want to show her face in front of the camera?...OH NO…I don't wanna stick with an ogre for the rest of my life but I don't want to lose everything either!...Arggh what should I do?. How could this be happening to me?"_

She said while letting herself fall onto her King size bed. She burry her face into her pillow and suddenly had an idea but she chose to rest for the night and talk about it at breakfast.

Morning came.

_"__Morning mom…dad"_

She greeted them with a kiss on the cheeks while putting up a smile.

_"__So how's your sleep sweetie?"_

Her mother greeted wearing a worried face it's the same as her fathers.

_"__Better!"_

She said not looking so stiff.

"_Well it's good to hear tha-"_

She cut her father off not sounding too excited.

_"__So dad…mom…I'm just wondering, maybe it would be best if 'WE' as in 'WE' two would meet face to face cause' maybe this would help my decision, won't you agree?"_

_"__Well it sounds beneficial; it's good that you're up to it at least"_

Her father said awkwardly.

"_Well well…Why don't we set a date for you two?"_

Her mom stated enthusiastically.

_"__Or a p-party mom…yeah t-that's right a masquerade party to add the excitement of our fated encounter, don't you think?" _

She utter out of the blue just to avoid their one on one meeting and to hide from an 'ogre', she thought.

_"__Very well then"_

Her father agreed and they resumed their breakfast.

* * *

**Hehehe Now I'm Being Silly :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**_MIKU_**

_"__Oh my my you're dad forgot to tell you then…well this party exactly, has something to do about your betrothal"_ she said while looking out to the balcony. **_[Well she's kinda' sad about it for she knows that her little girl is about to leave soon, VERY SOON]._**

_"__Yeah I remember…it's so silly of me…but I never saw it coming soon, so soon actually" _she said while trying to put up a smile but her eyes betrayed her, she's unconsciously crying.

Before her mother could say anything and was about to wipe her tears, she immediately wipe her tears off her cheeks then shows her genuinely smiling face.

_"__Oh…please pardon me for my rudeness okaa-san"_

_"__Don't sweat it dear…by the way we certainly must have our breakfast now so we could have a lot of time preparing for the party…come on Iku-chan~"_

Meiko said lovingly to soothe her daughter.

-**_AFTER BREAKFAST-_**

_"__Ahm…that's too revealing….and that one….how should I put it, it's a bit Victorian style it makes me sweat a lot...can you please pick a simple but elegant dress at least okaa-san?" __**[Well truth to be told, Meiko is you know 'not the fashionable mom' so that explains her weird taste, though Miku is the opposite] **_

Now Miku is sounding a bit annoyed and frustrated.

_"__What could be wrong to these dresses, iku-chan~?...these are masterpieces made by yours truly...I mean this could make you the center of attraction at the party and when it happens your lover could find you easily in the middle of the crowd full of '__**clown-looking guests'**__….who knows what could happen next~~"_

Meiko now is in her own dreamland sounding so dreamily while her eyes were practically shinning. **_[At the back of her mind she thought while crossing fingers…"oh dear…my little princess is officially going to meet her LOVER (sounding a bit disgusted at the thought)…oh kami please help me…this thing is what MOTHERS DO BEST RIGHT? so lend me all thy strength to make her the best girl her LOVER TO BE could ever see in the world"]_**

"_Mou~ okaa-san...I really appreciate those dress…hmmm __**(scrutinizing the intricate designs)**__ I definitely compliment the masterpieces you've done and I don't want to spoil your little dream either but I really think that it would be ME who's going to look like a '__**clown-looking guest'**__….besides I DO HAVE a certain dress in mind, if you don't mind?"_

Miku said showing off the best smile she could while her eyes wears a 'sorry look' for dropping the offer of her mom.

_"__Well…if that's the case then it's fine…ahmm just give me a moment I'll just throw these (the dresses she made) in the garbage" __**[She's basically sounding so defeated and gloomy while saying this]**_

Meanwhile, Miku is digging for an hour or two (not literally) in her huge walk in closet to find the perfect dress she's been thinking of. Well it took her awhile too to find the perfect match for the dress, **THE MASK.**

**_[hahaha I imagined Miku with the green bald head…mind you that the mask I've been thinking looks like the mask from the PHANTOM OF THE OPERA]_**

While Miku is busy trying to figure out what shoe to wear, her mother on the other side, had been sulking at the corner for hours too… probably blaming her incompetence and lack of fashion sense but mostly cursing the word **"fashion"**.

* * *

**I REALLY HAD MY FUN WRITING THIS ONE WHAHAHA...HOW ABOUT YOU?**

**ANYWAYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEW AND FOR THOSE WHO FAVORITED THIS :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**_LUKA_**

_"__Ahh…ahh…ohh…please be gentle~"_

_"__Sorry~ should I stop?"_

_"__NO! Please keep going…I'm close…haha~ hmmp…u-until it fits…haha~"_

_"__Ahm are you sure? You're sweating a lot and sure look tired"_

_"__Please~…hmmp haha~…I need this…just a little longerrrr"_

_"__O-okay…here I come…hmmp…haha…Is this a-alright? Coz' this all I've got"_

_"__Come on…you've gotta do better than t-this~…haha hmmp…Just one last push"_

_ "__Geez you're so persistent…don't blame me if anything happens"_

_"__Yeah…yes…yes there…hmmp haha~"_

_"__Haha…yeah it's too tight now~"_

-**_FLASH BACK-_**

_"__Can you do me?" _

_"__Sure if I can help it"_

Lily now is practically grinning.

Lily Matsuda is Luka's closest cousin, they were at the same age, attends the same school, same class and an equal badass. And in fact, she's even close to Luka's popularity coz' she's seen in the school as the '**_MIRANDA SING_**_'. _ **_[Don't know her? Search her name in YouTube hehehe]_**

_"__Well help me put this on?" _

Luka is actually wearing her best puppy look.

_"__Oh…I see…you truly are in need of helping this time~ hehe"_

-**_END OF FLASHBACK-_**

**_AFTER_**

_"__WOW… Luka you're amazing"_

_"__Yeah you too…you helped a lot with this"_

_"__Well I guess you owe me one"_

_"__Yup…I think I am now…what would you like then?"_

_"__Ahm…you could always treat me parfait everyday…or~~ we could you know play at my room...How's that sound Luka-chan~~?"_

She said seductively with the hint of innocence in her eyes.

_"__I am deeply sorry little miss but I MUST humbly decline your offer….geez you sounds like an old perverted man besides I DON'T swing that way"_

Luka stated annoyingly while putting up her kindest smile. **_[I actually imagined Luka's face looked like the mask of V from V for Vendetta hahaha]_**

**_EARLIER_**

_"__Ahm Li-lily don't you think we sounds strange?...ahh ahh hmmp"_

_"__Not at all…L-U-K-A-chan~~"_

_"__R-really?"_

_"__Really really"_

Lily actually knows exactly what Luka is referring to but of course she's such a tease, she can't let this pass her….nope not a chance. At the back of her mind,

_"__Just a little more won't hurt, right?...hehe" _

**_PRESENT_**

_"__Hey do I look good on this?"_

Luka asked Lily hoping for a good feedback. In point of fact, her eyes were sparkling for she's waiting for the compliments she's about to hear while doing some poses as if there's paparazzi's.

_"__Well it's not too feminine but not at all masculine (studying her curves with her eyes) and…"_

_"__And what?"_

She asked excitedly.

"_Hmm…it perfectly defines you, I guess"_

_"__What? That's all….after what I've been through….no comment of 'hey you look gorgeous or sexy'…nothing like that seriously? Do I look plain to you?"_

Luka sounded so disappointed with a teary eye expression. **_[Just imagine she turned into her chibi self hehe…kawaii right?]_**

_"__Gosh Luka...just tell me honestly, have you caught on a disease called __**'acknowledgement complex'**__? If you do, then you're in serious trouble but it still can be help, just don't hesitate to admit yourself at the nearest hospital that might do the trick" _

Lily simply stated while sounding too smart and authoritative, but of course she's just being sarcastic.

_"__I really do appreciate your intelligent comment Lily-chan but in my nineteen years of existence I haven't really heard of that disease nor have one in that matter. Though, going regularly to health care centers I would have to advice you on that one"_

Luka said looking too serious while checking out her costume in the mirror**_. [Yeah too bad for Lily, Luka seems to be the type of person who kills the mood easily hahaha]_**

_"__W-whatever you say Luka-chan~"_

Lily sounds so nervous at the same time smiling from ear to ear.

_"__Hmm…what do you say about the color of these corsets? Does the baby blue or the dirty white would look better?"_

As soon as Luka turn around to ask her about that, Lily immediately caught up on the corset, the one Luka's wearing earlier which took her an hour or so put on, lying on the floor. Now she's practically sweating beads.

_"__Oh come on Luka-chan give me a break"_

She mumbled tiringly.

* * *

**OH HUHUHU SANTA WOULD YOU STILL GIVE ME MY PRESENT? YOU SEE...I'M BEING NAUGHTY IN THIS CHAPTER...HAHAHA :P I HOPE EVERYONE GET PRESENTS TOO...**

**THANKS A LOT FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**_MIKU_**

_"__My my…look how gorgeous you are Iku-chan~…huhuhu…yeah I've never thought that you'd be turning into a swan so soon…oh your such a grown up now…huhuhu…I wonder if I could still lull you to sleep huhuhu" _

Indeed, Meiko is a proud mama now while looking all teary eyes along with her little act of sobbing from time to time. **_[Yeah she is a bit exaggerating things but I think it's innate for a mother like herself]_**

"_Certainly that's quite nostalgic…Even though time flew so fast that all we could do is move along with it, but even so those days will surely be treasured of me, right okaa-san?...So enough with all your dramatic recollection…How about you help me with my hair?...Coz' it's getting on my nerves for some time now hehehe"_

Miku smilingly mumbled while raising her right eye brow at the same time blowing some hair falling in front of her.

"_Well I take it all back then what I've just said about YOU being all grown, surely you can't be all too independent now without your one and ONLY mother in this planet Earth…hahaha [Proudly Laughing]…Then leave it to me then, what a helpless young lady you are" __**[Yes she's being full of herself for she actually claimed this to be her field of expertise but it's so paradoxical considering the fact that she had a short hair, seriously Meiko? Hahaha] **_

At the back of Miku's mind, "_Look who's being arrogant all of the sudden, yeah right okaa-san let us put this ability of yours to the test" _while putting her left hands on her waist**_. [She's actually getting a bit excited on how her mother could sound like a high schooler teen? at times]_**

Now placing Miku in front of her huge dresses, Meiko is practically looking like a Great white shark who just cornered her prey **_[Just imagine the Sharks who's friends with Dory and father of Nemo hehe] _**while scrutinizing Miku's hair, apparently she's just making it more messy than it looked like.

_"__Okay now what do we have here"_ Meiko is actually carefully eyeing every single strand of Miku's hair.

Miku thought, _"Oh kami…give me back my mother!" _

Miku looked at her mother in the mirrors reflection, looking a bit worried. But this didn't get noticed from her mother's Hawk eyes.

_"__What could you be worried at dear?" _she asked Miku calmly.

_"__Ahm…Okaa-san just don't put yourself too hard on it coz' you know we could always call for Kamui-san if something's a bit off"_ Miku retorted nervously while sweating off.

_"__Oh there's no need…you see, I got this…this should be easy as baking cookies" _she flatly stated without a hint of hesitation.

Well Miku realized that there's no point in arguing to her, since her mother's confidence were already soaring up high. Anyways she still does hope that her mother would come to her senses any minute now.

-**_FLASH BACK-_**

**_BACK WHEN MIKU IS 8 YEARS OLD_**

_"__Ne! Miku-chan you'll be coming to our party right?"_

Rin clasp her hands and asked her excited.

_"__Of course I wouldn't miss it in the world Rin-chan_" she said smiling.

**_[After that she'd gone home to let her mom know about the upcoming event that she would be attending to]_**

_"__Well we better get a beautiful dress for my little princess then" _

Meiko said while gently patting Miku's head.

_"__Hai okaa-sama"_

Miku stated with her ever cute smile.

-**_ON THE DAY OF RIN AND LEN'S PARTY-_**

_"__H-hey Lenny ha-have you seen M-miku-nee?" _

Rin mumbled catching her breath. **_[Coz' she's been running around in search of Miku]_**

"_Nope not a single trace of her"_

Len simply stated, obviously starting to get bored while eating an apple? **_[Well could you guess the 'theme' of the party? Hahaha] _**

_"__What could be the she's not yet here?...It's so unlike her"_

Rin fidgeted at the same time pouting. While Len just nodded. **_[What's wrong with Len anyway? Aside from being bored? hehehe opps *spoiler alert*] _**

**_On the other hand, a certain table is being avoided by many kids at the party because of its murderous aura, wherein a certain kid sits still. [I wonder who it could be? (o.0)?]_**

**_Unknown to both of them, Miku is actually sitting in one of the table near the twins; actually to be precise she's actually in front of them with a distance of just a meter or two. _**

_"__ahmmmm….ahmmmm"_

Miku is apparently eating a strawberry cake, silently cursing her mother and she's been doing this ever since she arrived within an hour now, it's like a mantra running in her head, while her brows were twitching violently from side to side**_. [She's in fact, eating loudly than usual…yeah so unlady like…it's like she's having a duel with the food she's currently eating]_**

**_[What could possibly make her this mad? Well who knows…\(0.o)/] _**

**_EARLIER THAT DAY_**

"_O-okaa-san…are y-you sure of wh-what you're __**doing**__?"_

Miku is practically trembling under her mother's tight grip to her hair, sounding so terrified.

"_Oh dear…of course I am, this kind of situations is where mothers excel the most…in fact it is at this times where my motherhood is being challenge and I definitely wouldn't concede defeat…now now be a good girl coz' okaa-san will be finish within minutes now…okay?"_

Meiko is putting up a calm smile that certainly oppose to what her hands is doing in Miku's hair. At the back of her mind, _"I am a __**MOTHER**__ so I cannot allow myself to fail my daughter's expectations so __**HAIR **__just follow the lead of my hands and you'll be fine" _

**_[Meiko is obviously struggling to tie Miku's hair into a pony tail and it even took her an hour to do so]_**

At the back of Miku's mind_, "Yeah prioritize your motherly ego while I'm almost seeing a light now" __**[Hehehe you're exaggerating a bit Miku-chan] **_

**_MIKU'S MAKE OVER FOR THE PARTY _**

_"__Tada…What do you think princess?...Huhuhu this is probably my most exquisite piece of art"_

Meiko is now wiping the tears that rolls downs on her cheeks and sobbing from time to time. At the back of her mind, "_Thank you Kami for the skills that you've given me". __**[Yeah you could say it's the mixed feeling of joy, satisfaction and accomplishment].**_

**_Miku's eyes went wide at look of herself at the mirror; she couldn't even formulate her words out of her brain. [Probably she's too dazed on her looks]._**

_"__WOW…okaa-san…I look….I loo-"_

Meiko cut off her daughter.

_"__I know right…You look astounding…more like the daughter of Aphrodite, yes?"_

Meiko's eyes were practically shinning while clasping together Miku's hands.

_"__No…more like a 'walking flower vase' actually"_

Miku bluntly said while sounding sarcastic.

_"__But Miku dear, I look it up in the internet and it says, 'Top Trending Looks from Lady Gaga', so I thought I should give it a try on you…isn't it amazing?" __**[I just made it all up the 'Trending looks thingy' and I so love lady gaga, so don't take this the other way around…I mean seriously]**_

Meiko is now fiddling both her index finger while looking at her feet.

**_Well what could little Miku do to ease her Mother's growing anxiety? So, basically Miku got along with her Mother's unique fashion style just to show some gratitude._**

****_"__Well I guess this just fine considering Rin and Len's theme, I think I belong" __**(barely)**_

**_Miku is inspecting her look at the mirror but she showed no discomfort about it in front of her mom._**

Meiko is so pleased at what her daughter just said, so she hastily shoved Miku out of her room motioning for her to get on the car.

**_AT THE PARTY_**

So that is how she ended up her all alone in this table while other kids have fun.

**_In the end Len and Rin finally…like really finally get to notice a lonesome fella eating strawberry cake and somehow looked like chanting. Actually if it's not of her teal hair they wouldn't even dare to approach her._**

****_"__M-miku?"_

Miku looked up at sound of Rin's voice with her poker face.

_"__W-what…hahaha…on E-earth…hhahaha…h-happened to you?"_

Len stated in between his giggles but immediately silenced by her sister who elbowed him hardly on the side.

_"__Ahh…ahm..ano…M-miku-nee…w-would you l-like to t-talk about it?"_

Rin mumbled softly while stuttering, clearly nervous.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

**_AT PRESENT_**

_"__ "_

Meiko is now humming while tying Miku's hair.

_"__Ahm okaa-san…you know it's getti-"_

Miku is completely cut off by her mother due to her sudden jolt.

_"__Yeah…I almost forgot…lalalalala…yes there you go…lalala anyminute now hmmmm"_

Meiko is actually singing what she just said. **_[I actually imagined her singing those lines with 'What the fox says' (I think?) tune hahaha]_**

_" __Ahm too big…too small…lalalala…well this too green…no not this one too lalalala"_

Yeah she seems to enjoy herself and calmly singing while putting everything on Miku's head.

**_[Now miku is totally horrified by the look of her mother's reflection at the mirror, coz' all she sees is her mother with a 'Chuckie Face' (the killer doll) holding her head like she's about to perform a surgery]_**

_"__Yes this is perfect…you're utterly a-do-ra-ble…ne, Iku-chan~...kawaii kawaii (she's throwing confetti's)"_

Meiko, totally lost all her reason coz' right now she's circling around Miku while chanting endlessly the **_'kawaii'_** word.

Miku suddenly stood up and run swiftly out of her room. While she's on her way to their music room she suddenly halted in the middle of the hallway when she saw an antique telephone. She immediately dialed a certain number. With other line ringing, a voice came from the other line was heard.

_"__Hello, Kamui Gakupo speaking"_

**_[Kamui Gakupo has been Miku's personal make-up artist and hair stylist, since that dreadful party]_**

_"__Hi Kamui-san, could you please come over here in less than fifteen minutes, I badly need your help"_

Miku spoke firmly.

_"__Yes of course right away mademoiselle" _

**_AFTER TWELVE MINUTES_**

_"__Oh heavens…what am I missing her?"_

Gakupo is frantically standing in the door of Miku's room with all his bangs covering his eyes while radiating some gloomy aura.

Well knowig Meiko, she's currently hiding under Miku's bed sheets while Miku is back to her room sitting in front of her dresser looking horrible. **_[Well believe me, you certainly don't want to know coz' it's beyond your imagination…hehehe]_**

* * *

**YUP AND IT'S A WRAP PEOPLE**...well i'll leave it all to you on what Miku looks like whhaha :P

anyways thank you all for the reviews, views and to those who followed I really really appreciate it add to the fact that you gave a bit of your precious time to read this hehehe 3

And please don't hesitate to review or pm me about the story...actually anything at all...bye2x for now :D


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

**_Yup, hello there...I know it's been what? a year? that I haven't updated...whahaha just kidding. Anyways you enjoy this chapter :D_**

* * *

**_LUKA_**

_"__Well…well…what do we have here? A princess in disguise…in a raggedy suit, that is… what a pleasant surprise Captain Jack Sparrow, yes?"_

Lily stated teasingly circling Luka while scrutinizing her from head to toe.

Apparently, Luka is wearing a pirate costume **_[Mind you it looked more like of Penelope Cruz's outfit, she looked hot right? Hehehe]_** of course with a black mask that only covers her eyes.

_"__I'll take that as a compliment…Why I am too stunned of you than me…and who might you be? Little puss in boots, I guess?"_

Luka retorted sarcastically, sounding a bit annoyed while twitching slightly her right brow.

_"__Oh my why I didn't realize…must be the lights' doing, won't you agree?"_

Lily is evidently sweat drooping while averting her gaze to where the disco light is. On the hand, Luka just face palm.

_Baka…she's too embarrass to admit hehe well mine's better who cares, _Luka thought but she didn't dare say it out loud. Lily seemed to read what's on her mind so she distracts Luka in her trance.

_"__Come on Luka the party is almost starting…we better not miss a second to meet your bride to be hehe"_

Lily teased Luka while dragging her to the Ball room.

Finally they've arrived at the Ball room wherein guests are already gathering around. Luka and Lily were standing at the stairs that goes down to the vast dance floor while drinking wine.

There, you can see rich people dressed in different costumes such Zorro, Batman and whatnot. [**_Yeah seems like a cosplay gathering to me than a masquerade ball whaha]. _**But there were a group of people that did catch Luka's attention. A blonde who wore a fitted black tuxedo with a red tie and black shiny shoes, he let his hair fall on one side of his face and tying the rest in a ponytail while wearing a red mask that covers his eyes only. The other blonde wore a strapless red gown with a slit on her right leg while tying her hair in a bun wearing a black mask same style with the blonde boy. Also she's wearing a black lipstick with 6 inches of black hells. **_[Take note both of them had matured looks…physically actually…so Rin had enough boobs to hold off her gown and a long blonde hair as well…though Miku's boobs is still bigger than her haha]. _**Lastly, a teal haired girl wearing a fitted white backless gown that's enough to touch the ground with a see-through lining on both sides of her curves while wearing a killer red hells and a red mask (looked like from the phantom of the opera mask). She let her curly hair down on her left shoulder while wearing crimson lipstick. **_[At last, people who understood that it's actually a MASQUARED BALL (^o^)]. _**Of course there were others who wear typical gowns and tuxedos but didn't quite stand out. [**_I have no idea for apparent reasons…I mean really really hehe]_**

Certainly, they've been the center of attraction until the butler formally announced the start of the ball and welcomed everyone. That made Luka winch out of her stupor to the beautiful creatures in the middle of the crowd, especially the teal haired girl that's painfully familiar to her.

_"__Are you eying someone Lu-ka-chan~?"_

Of course Lily knew from the beginning coz' she's also eying someone.

_"__Oh…I wonder who's eying a certain blonde girl who's wearing red gown, ne?"_

Lily just twitches her brows and crossed her arms across her chest while looking on her right side pouting, for she's been caught off guard by her own teasing.

Luka retorted triumphantly but she was caught off guard in a minute.

For a moment they've realized that their outfits were no match for that certain group but that didn't bother them to the bones for they were not the only ones. Then, Luka's parents came out of nowhere with smoke around them and currently standing in the middle of the dance floor with a spot light. They greeted and welcomed everyone and wished them to enjoy the rest of the night and everyone applauded. The ball has started, some guests where slow dancing on the dance floor, others were just chatting in the corner with a glass of champagne. While Miku's small groupie started talking to Luka's parents and this boosted Luka's curiosity.

_"__It's wonderful you made it here Hatsune-san, you look gorgeous"_

Luka's father stated as a matter of fact of course.

**_[Yep…did I mention that Miku attended the Victoria's Secret Show as VIP of course then after that she had her own show to handle for her winter collection, so she hastily flew back to Japan to find out that she had little time to prepare for this ball so she had to rely on her mother's capacity…and I think you know the story from then]._**

_"__Yes, indeed hon…she would make a wonderful daughter-in-law"_

Luka's mother added that made Miku blushed in a deep shade of red.

_"__Well thank you but please enough with the flattery already…you yourselves Mr. and Mrs. Megurine were gorgeous and wonderful as well"_

Miku retorted while genuinely smiling.

_"__You're right Miku-chan they're a lovely couple"_

Rin agreed while Len simply nodded in agreement. **_[Don't know why Len is being so quiet all this time…maybe I'll give the guy some love? Don't you agree? Hehe maybe later]._**

"Okay…so let's drop all the formalities here shall we?"

Mr. Megurine said with a snap of his fingers to capture the attention of the waiter. After that they've found themselves having a toss of champagne.

Not from afar, Luka and Lily were watching Miku's conversation the Megurines.

_"__Can you guess what they're talking about Luka?...it's like they've known each other for what? Months? Years?...any idea who they are Luka-chan?"_

Although Lily had a hunch already she pretended to look as curious as Luka. **_[Hehe I made Lily in this story a bit smarter than Luka but not boastful at all]._**

_"__Nope…haven't seen them before, though the teal haired one is painfully familiar to me" _

Then Luka took a sip in her champagne while Lily only smirk hearing Luka's comment.

**_Back to Miku's table_**

_"__Care to dance Lenny~?"_

Rin is already standing, looking a bit seductive while offering her hand to her twin. She on her right and give Miku a wink.

_"__Yeah…you seduced me already"_

Len dryly responded to his twin coz' he knows there's something up in her sleeves every time she do that but he still took her hand.

_"__Please excuse us"_

Rin stated as they headed to the dance floor merging with the crowd and poof they're gone, they vanished from Miku's sight.

Miku knew that Rin understood that she needed to be alone with the Megurines for they had important matter to discuss, aside from that Rin knew nothing about her betrothal coz' Miku told them that the Ball is all about Business.

_"__Now, shall we discuss the cause of this Ball?"_

Miku nonchalantly blurted with a straight face while smiling on the side of her lips. She actually handles this like proposing a business deal. **_[Well of course how would she know things aside from business, she actually never had romantic interest to someone. But she do have Platonic love for herself, parents and her best friends.]_**

_"__I thought you'd never ask, dear"_

Luka's mom commented and definitely looked quite amused by Miku's bluntness.

_"__Well…we might as well care to have a private room coz' it seems a bit noisy here, yes?"_

Luka's dad added warily, and then he leads the way to a silent room.

The room looks like the study room coz' there's lot of books in the shelves, a mahogany table and a laptop on it. Also, there's a round table with four red soft chairs and a flower vase full of red roses on it. All in all, it's vast that it had a comfort room inside.

The moment Miku sat down comfortably on the chair, she suddenly asked,

_"__So…where is __**he**__?...I want to meet __**him**__"_

This shocked the couple for they didn't think that Miku is such a straight forward person. **_[Perhaps it's a habit that Miku acquired from her busy schedule]._** But they've noticed that Miku referred to Luka as HE but they didn't mind correcting her for it might have been a slip of a tongue.

_"__Oh, that's right we can't start until everyone's here"_

Then Luka's dad snaps his fingers and a butler came out of nowhere, then he whispered into the butler's ear. The butler then bowed humbly to them and hastily goes out of the room.

Unfortunately, the phone of Luka's dad rang then he excused himself and started to talk to someone on the other line. His face suddenly turn into grim when he heard about something and his voice now is sounding a bit angry, not wanting to hear from what that person might say he hung up the phone.

_"__Hon, is everything all right?...What happened?"_

_"__Ah, it's about our branch in China…We have a competition and our sales are dropping in the first quarter of the year",_ he looked so anxious and a little embarrass in front of Miku.

_"__Oh, what a very bad timing…We better have an urgent meeting this instant?"_

_"__B-but wh-what about Ms. Hatsune?"_

_"__Well I definitely can handle myself sir, I think… as long as he doesn't bite, that is… right now, just do what you must do…I understand your current situation"_

Miku stated while still having a straight face but deep inside she's nervous as hell, not showing any kind of weakness.

Then the butler came as a sign that he completed his task already and now ready to serve to again.

_"__Oh, I see you must have passed the details already, I suppose?"_

Luka's mom asked the butler.

_"__Yes Madame",_ the butler responded.

Then she focused to Miku.

_"__Hatsune-san thank you for your consideration…I do hope you two would have a good time…please excuse us"_

Right then and there the couple hastily got out of the room leaving Miku in a painfully nervous situation.

And because of that she felt like she needed to go to the comfort room. So she did, just right after she closed the comfort room's door, Luka came in the study room.

_"__Oh where's everybody?...any idea?"_

Luka asked the butler.

And the butler motioned to the comfort room.

* * *

**_Well I did Promise that I will let them see each other but I just can't let go of the THRILL...hehehe_**

**_but worry not friends i will update soon. This story won't be left hanging or unattended right after my exams._**


End file.
